Broken Sisterhood
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Three sisters broken by life are brought home by a funeral will the resentments and demons of the past force them apart even farther or bring them together for once. A story of Friendship and sisterhood. cannon pairing but focuses on the sisters more then romance.


I don't own Twilight

"Ugg." Bella slammed her hand on her alarm clock but the noise kept going off. She opened her eyes and saw her cellphone lit up. She glanced over at the Luminance red numbers and groaned three in the morning. "What?" she snapped into the offending object.

"Bella." She froze.

"Alice what is it what's wrong." Her baby sister sounded so robotic so dead.

"It's mom she got into an accident. Bella threw the covers off herself and jumped out of bed flipping the light on she didn't care about the harsh light against her eyes she grabbed a bag and started to throw clothes into it.

"How bad is it?"

"Bella." Alice's voice broke. "She didn't make it."

Bella sank to the floor the phone clutched in her hand. "When's the funeral?" she stood up and shook herself. No need to get upset over it. Renee certainly wouldn't be crying if it was her that had died.

"I don't know Rose isn't answering her phone and I have a fashion show this weekend. I can't go to Forks right now. What she wasn't saying but what Bella could hear clearly in her voice was I don't want to go back.

"Ok, I'll handle it. I'll call Rose and I'll set everything up. I can work from home anyway so that works. Not that she wanted to go home anymore then Alice did she'd left Forks Washington at eighteen and hadn't planned on ever being back. "How come you were called though?

"Damn if I know I feel they just randomly picked one of use to call." Alice spat. That phone call telling her Renee Swan was dead should have left her shocked and crying but she didn't feel anything but anger. Once again her mother was pulling her home to a house a state a place she never wanted to go again.

"Ok Ali I'll try Rose and I'll give you a call later. And Ali it was good to hear from you."

"Right bye Bella."

"Bye Ali?" she listened to the dial tone in her ear and sighed. Throwing her phone in her bag she repacked and headed towards her car. She pointed her way towards Forks. She pulled out her phone and punched in her elder sisters number.

"What in the hell do you want?" Rosalie's crisp cold voice sprang across the phone.

"Rosalie." Bella tried to calm her fiery sister.

"Bella." Rose's voice calmed down. "Why are you calling me at four in the morning?"

"Moms dead." No emotion was in her voice as she relayed the news."

"Nice thanks for the news flash can I go back to sleep now."

"Did you hear me moms dead."

"I heard you I just don't care."

"Ok Rose I'm headed to Forks and I would love it if you'd come with me but I won't make you."

"Where's Alice?"

"New York Fashion show she got the call."

"Sure she is I'm sure she just wanted an excuse not to go."

"Listen at least come for the funeral."

"No I promised myself I'd never step foot in that place again and I'm certainly not going to do it for her."

"Fine Rose do what you have to do." Bella understood but was frustrated she slammed the phone down and gripped the wheel tightly as the miles flew past and the dreaded destination came closer and closer.

She stopped in a motel for the night and as she thought about the miles she'd crossed and the miles she'd still had to cover her hands started to shake. Would she relapse would she make it through everything or would being back there where her demons rested bring it all back and make it worse. She understood her sisters reluctance hell she didn't want to go either but that was her curse no matter how horrible there child hood was she'd always been the responsible one. Dragging Rosalie home from the party's and picking Alice up off the bathroom floor all the while hiding her own secrets under her long sleeves. Now the person that caused the destruction of their lives was dead and she was head towards a place that haunted her even now. She glanced down at her scar laced arms and bit her lips. She can't do anything now. I'm fine I'm strong." That didn't mean she didn't think about reaching for that razor.

As Bella contemplated what the future miles would bring her Alice Swan stared out her window at the New York skyline and thought of that phone call. She'd been about ready to head to bed when it had rung and answering it she was surprised to find a police officer from Forks Washington on the other end. Forks a place she wished she could forget. Just the name made her want to push away anything good in her life. "I'm not sixteen anymore." She stood up and took a deep breath.. She's dead and she can't rule me anymore. That didn't mean she didn't look at the calorie count on the container of yogurt before she ate it.

Rosalie Swan tossed and turned. Nightmares running through her mind. "You're not good enough your not strong enough you'll make a horrible mother." She sat up in bed sweat pouring down her face. She's dead she can't degrade you anymore she's dead you don't have to go back you're not a child anymore. The thought of that phone call and what it meant rang in her ears. Her mother was dead her mother wasn't the monster in the closet anymore but that didn't mean she didn't reach for that bottle and poor herself a shot.

Three sisters torn apart by a ruined childhood thought about what one phone call meant for them all. Three sisters in three different places had some decisions to make. Let her break them more or come together.

A/N this story will be dark it won't be pretty and yes while there will be Romance it will be secondary to the story of three sisters making a journey back to the home that broke them and trying to repair relationships long shattered. Please review.


End file.
